Tenshimaru
Background/History The Tenshimaru clan, crafted and made from the Kagemaru clan during Keyome Tasanagi's Regin. They are a moderately large clan. Just like there leader, Angel Dust. There pyschotic ways make most other Yakuza clans fear them. There methods, are beyond normal standards. To call them brutal would be an understatment. Angel Dust likes for his men to believe that through death, one will seek the highest victory. And by giving others death, then they will be serving god's will by sending everyone to there freedoms, or better yet there salvations. Promising that throgh the most grusome deaths, make the most promising and beautiful heavens once they arrive. This clan is for everyone instrested in DEATH, MURDER, AND SHEER CARNAGE. Want to be the horror of your enemies? Join the Tenshimaru, but the task of doing so will not be an easy one... be prepared. The clan was formed when Keyome met Daichi when they both were around 32. Fighting with Keyome in a hand to hand brawl after Daichi said that if he won, that Keyome would help him start a clan. Well Daichi's blood lust kicked in, and he evantually tried to Kill Keyome Tasanagi. Keyome retailated, putting him down but Daichi did win the fight tehcnically because Daichi passed out due to blood loss, 3 seconds after keyome who had fell due to blood loss as well. Daichi was then made Aniki to Keyome afterwhile, even though he tried to kill him at every turn. Keyome respected his lust for death, noting that even though his methods were currpt. His passion had been pure, and he had always stayed true to himself. Evantually, the clan had been formed, and under the Kagemaru name the Tenshimaru became a branch, a brother clan. Establishments They own the largest cathloic church in district 1. Under the chuch, is a underground cellar where the clan does there work of god. Murdering everyone and anyone in his name. Mostly taking women and children, saying that they are the most pure of them all. And need to be cleansed as son as possible. Due to this henous ackt, most people who want someone dead within the city, turn to this clan. They are litterally and truly the embodiment of death. This church is accompanied by many within the city, and none know of what happens below after every sunday. Ranks *Seraphim - Chairman *Cherubim - Boss Oyabun rank *Archangel - Little boss/ Aniki Level *Authorites - Hitman *Rulers - Courier rank *Thrones - Red Fighter rank *Dominions - Street thug rank District Location Located district 2 Clan trait May all sport blonde hair, and wear white suit's. Carries crosses and hail marries throughout the city. Clan perks #Most fear you, and will run from you. #You gain a powerful murderous intent upon joining Enemies/ rival clans or gangs The Red Dawn Anyone that stands in there way. Main Busniess *Butchering *assassinations. *Conract killers. Side Busniess The Meat Slab - Makes 80,000 Tanz a month The spick and span night club - 3,000 tanz a week Honor code #Never leave an enemy alive #Always pray to god forgiveness #Say your prayers #Kill those who wrong you without question #Murder with grace and love Category:Yakuza Category:Clans Category:Information Category:YMRP Directory Category:Occupation